


Getting to Know you....

by ovalier



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, College, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovalier/pseuds/ovalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah so this is set two years after the Gigantes War and Jason is going to University so I'm still woring on it... Please keep in mind that i don't livee in the USA and I'm just doing everything based on research...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know you....

**Author's Note:**

> Yah I updated. This might be progressing slowly but I don't want to rush..... Please send me asks on tumblr if u want anything to be added in this fic!! Ovalier.tumblr.com

Jason was everybody’s Golden Boy.

Pfft.

Maybe that was why he just got tired of being the perfect Son of Zeus. Having to carry the burden of projecting the façade of everyone’s expectations had taken a huge toll on him. He wanted out but it was harder than he expected.

Jason was so used acting to everyone’s expectations that he doesn’t know how to act differently. To act himself.  At least he doesn’t as long as he stays at Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood.

How did Jason’s life went downhill the past couple of years?

It began a month after the war with Gaea ended. Both camps were heavily damaged. The number of casualties were high and the mountain of bodies kept piling.

An oath to keep with a final breath.

The prophecy didn’t lie. The oath to keep was Leo’s. He made it. He managed to find Calypso but not without a price.  His life.

One moment he was happy and the next Death had decided to pay him a visit.

In that instance, light and joy of the Seven died out. They didn’t realise that Leo was the key that keeps the seven going on with their journey. His laughter and wits was the only thing that kept the team sane. It gave the team the spirit to fight.

Sure enough at the end of the war, Leo was given immortality. He rose as a god with Calypso as his wife. He rose as his father’s right hand man.

Nobody told them that being a god comes with a package of acting like the Olympians themselves. At that moment, Jason lost his best friend.

The greatest toll was breaking up with Piper.  

That was a sore subject.

Needless to say, Jason decided it’s time to break the rules. Being Roman had never did him any good. It just gave him pain. He lost his mother, he never meet his father and he cast aside every piece of his own identity.

Jason looked in the mirror of his apartment. He can’t even recognise the person in his reflection. The same blue eyes, the same scar and the same blonde hair.

But why is it that the guy looked so sad?

Jason shook his head. He grabbed the blue backpack on the chair next to him and headed for the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
What was Jason doing in DC?

He did what all 18 years old his age did. He’s going to university. It was a bit late but after the war ended, things were peaceful except for some minor quests. Jason decided to go to New Rome High. Amazingly enough, Jason was proven to have brains.

Nobody could mistake him for a dumb blonde or a stupid jock anymore.

He got a 4.0 GPA.

He watched the view change in his car. Yup, Jason got a car. He bought it with some help from Hazel. Jason who had discovered about Hazel’s curse was reluctant at first but she convinced him it was okay. Imagine the look on the salesperson’s face when a bunch of teenagers piled his desk with gold and jewelleries. Jason was pretty sure when the guy said he would be back, he was checking if they had robbed somebody or heist a bank.

The guy came back with a smile and warily handed Jason the key to his brand new Chevy.

Jason chose to go out of everyone’s expectations. Jason had applied for Georgetown. He was enrolling himself in Georgetown’s Bachelor of Science.

Percy questioned his decision but Annabeth kicked him in the shin. Annabeth had no toleration of people even if it is his boyfriend undermining people’s pursuit of knowledge. A true daughter of Athena.

Jason tried driving his Chevy in but the road was cramped. Jason sighed. He should have expected this on freshman orientation day.

He lowered his window. The sounds of chatter and yelling attacked his ears. The scent of musk, sweat and rebelliousness decided to flew into Jason’s nose, stinging them to the point where he felt like he wanted to puke.

_So this is mortal’s university?_

It’s different than the ones at New Rome. New Rome’s is cleaner and the students were well behave.

Instantly Jason liked this place. It’s different.

Jason tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of Demi Lovato’s Neon Lights. He looked at the passenger seat. Lying on the leather seat was papers.  He could see clearly one line on the paper.

**Dorm Partner: Unregistered**

Jason was pretty much happy. He’s going to a mortal university and going to meet new friends and live with an unknown person.

Jason could use some normality in his life. Jason watched as he slowly stepped on the pedal, moving the car forward inch by inch. People were staring at him. The girls were trying to flirt with him and the guys were either giving him a thumb’s up or looking at him with green eyes.

Jason laughed.

Things that mortals get jealous about are so trivial. Jason was more jealous of them. What he would give to have a day without monsters trying to eat him.

At the end of the road Jason could see a group of kids in all black. They were lazing around, hanging with each other.

‘ _Nico would fit in with them.’_

His heart sank.

Nico Di Angelo.

Nobody had seen him in years. Jason asked Hazel whether or not he contacted her but Hazel didn’t want to give an answer.

 

 

 

 

 

He had tried to reach out to him but the boy kept his word. The Child of death vanishes into the shadows right in front of Jason. Jason and Hazel were the only ones he said good bye to but Jason was the only one he didn’t contact among the two.

__________________________________________________________________________________

“Can’t you stay?” Jason pleaded. Hazel stood in silence watching as her brother slowly mould into the shadows. The shadows were lingering, snaking towards Nico and pulling him deeper into the tree behind him.

“You know very well Jason. I don’t belong here.” Nico smirked. His face covered beneath his bangs.

“Nico.” The son of Hades looked at his sister. Hazel was holding herself from crying. “Will your decision change if I give you my answer?”

Nico stifled a laugh knowing very well what Hazel had meant. He shook his head.

“If it doesn’t at least let me tell you first before you leave.” Hazel moved closer towards her brother. Approaching him slowly, worried that he might dive into the shadows afraid of hearing her answer. Jason copied her steps.

“I don’t care if you’re gay.” Her voice was soft but it was enough to make Nico tense. Even under the moonlight, Jason could see Nico’s body language. “You’re my brother and I accept you fully. You are my only family.”

Hazel hugged Nico. Jason couldn’t hold himself any longer. He dived towards Nico and hugged him with Hazel in between. Shockingly, the boy who have issues with touching hugged the both of them back.

“Take care of her Grace.” Nico whispered in his hair.

Knowing pretty well that her sister would not let her go, Nico melted into the shadows leaving Hazel kneeling on the ground crying. Jason was hugging her to stop her from crying all the while holding back his own tears.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Jason immediately stepped on the break. A teen in thick rimmed orange glasses slammed his car and cursed at him. Apparently Jason had been daydreaming.

The boy didn’t look very happy that some dude tried to run him down on his freshman year.

“SORRY!!” Jason yelled at the boy who was staring daggers at him.

Jason pulled the breaks waiting for the car in front of him to start moving again. The car in front of him was dropping a girl. She was pulling out a very huge pink luggage.

’ _Stereotypical girl Barbie dolls’_

Jason choked when he saw the label on the luggage that was half of Jason’s height.

**Makeups and Beauty stuff**

_‘Is she a daughter of Venus or something?’_

Thinking about Nico, Jason’s mind struck something. He have no idea why he had been thinking a lot about Nico lately. He rummaged his dashboard looking for that special item. As clean as his car might look from the outside, his dashboard is the perfect epitome for a single teenage boy. It was cluttered.

Jason found a comb, a pair of shades Leo had given him when he visited the last time, the Iliad Latin version and a picture of the Seven.

He knew he had kept the item somewhere in the dashboard but it was hard to find under the pile of chewing gum wrappers and old Dr. Pepper cans.

His hand swept across one smoother item and Jason’s face lit up. He pulled it out and looked at it. His eyes became warmer and his smile became wider.

He was holding a picture of Nico di Angelo.

In the picture, the boy was standing at the deck, staring at the sea. He looked calm.  Jason still wonder whether Nico was staring at the sea because he really enjoyed it or was it just because of Percy.

_________________________________________________________________________________

“What are you doing Grace?” Nico scowled rubbing his eyes that was blinded by the flash.

“I’m taking a picture of you.” Jason grinned.

“We’re heading to Athens for war and you’re taking pictures?”

“We don’t know how long the present will remain the same.” Nico looked offended.

“You’re implying I’m going to die in battle is that it?” His tone grew harsher. Jason’s smile went upside down. “Don’t worry. I’m resilient than you.”

“Hey!” Jason pout.

“Where did you get the camera anyway?” Nico pointed at the bronze digital camera n Jason’s hands. Jason opened his mouth but Nico signalled him to shut. He pointed a finger at Jason and put his other hand in front of his forehead. “I can see an image….” Nico muttered like a psychic. He had his eyes shut tight, feigning to read Jason’s mind. “You asked Valdez to help no you BEGGED Valdez to make it for you.”

Jason nodded in approval. “Are you implying that you’re a psychic now?”

“No. It’s just you’re predictable Grace.”

“No I’m not! You crazy witch doctor!!” Jason pointed at Nico accusatively whilst Nico faking an innocent look.

Jason felt a cold linger behind his neck. His hair stood like there was something malicious behind him.

“I took offence to that Jason. High offence.” Hazel’s words struck cold. Jason didn’t want to look at her considering he can see how scared Nico’s looking right now.

“H… Ha… Hazel” Jason stuttered.

“I will see the both of you in my cabin for proper punishment. I will show you how crazy a witch doctor could be.”

They spent the rest of their evening being lectured by Hazel as she thwarted them to do her bidding. They never saw Hazel as the delicate one anymore. Jason remembered clearly on thing.

_Nico was smiling the whole time he was scrubbing the floor of Hazel’s cabin with Jason.  
_

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

Jason pasted the picture in his dorm room. The beige coloured walls made the colours of Nico’s skin popped in the picture. His room was fit for two. There were two single bed at either side of the room and there were two study desks and two cupboards lined up next to each bed.

A small window at the far end wall marks the divider between his roommate’s side and his. There was a large brown leather luggage on the bed opposite his. It seems that his roommate had left arrived earlier and decided to go for a stroll.

Jason unzipped his black luggage and started unpacking his clothes. He was halfway done when he saw his Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. He rummaged through his luggage and pulled out some thumbtacks. He pinned the T’s on the wall next to Nico’s picture.

“Nice T’s” A husky voice made Jason jumped. He turned to see a boy about his height standing at the door. The boy had tousled brown hair and stormy grey eyes. He wore a tight red sweatshirt that didn’t do its best covering his beefy body.

‘”Sorry to spook you man but I’m guessing you’re my new roomie?”  The guy offered a handshake.

Jason was more than happy to take it.

“I’m Jason. Jason Grace.”

“Well then Jason Grace, I am Nathaniel Sky. Nate Sky for short.” They shook hands. Jason was happy to have finally meet his roommate though deep down inside he was hoping that it might have been someone he knows.

_Why would I hoped that it might have been Nico in some strange way? He’s not even that of age to get into college._

“Hey, nice pic.” The boy didn’t make an effort to hide his enthusiasm. And apparently he have no respect for people’s personal belongings.

Nate approached Jason’s newly decorated wall and eyed on a picture of Nico.

“He’s cute.” Nate whistled.

Jason was stunned.

“Your boyfriend?” Jason shook his head. “Well, if he’s not taken then you don’t mind me taking him out?”

“Hold it!” Jason’s tone was a bit higher without him meaning it to be. “You’re gay?”

Nate scrunched up his eyebrows and gave Jason a disapproving look.

“Of course I’m gay. This isn’t high school where you’re starting to deal with all the sexuality drama shit.  And the world’s more open about it these days.”

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t mean for it to sound like he was against gay people it’s just he wasn’t used to people dropping the gay bombshell at him so casually.

“You know.” Jason’s thought was disrupted. Nate was scrutinizing the picture of Nico. “I’ve seen this guy.”

Jason was shocked. His mind was processing the info at a high paste.

“Really? Where?” The words came out of his mouth spontaneously. They flew like an army jet trying to chase a terrorist stealth plane before it disappears.

“In our college. He’s a freshie too you know? Some high IQ 16 years old. What’s his name…” Nate tapped his forehead with his finger. His brows furrowed trying to recollect information. “Nici… Nica….Nice….”

“Nico!” Jason snapped. He was losing his patience

“Yeah, that’s right! Nico Di Angelo!”  Nate’s face lit up with pride.

Jason grabbed Nate by the collar witch gave him a mix of startled and scared look. Jason was inches away from his face. Jason was pretty sure that Nate could feel his breath.

“Bring me to him!” Jason ordered.

“Err….” Nate muttered. “Could you please let me go first.” Jason didn’t realised he was actually lifting his roommate. Jason immediately felt embarrassed. He didn’t want to damage a new relationship with his roommate by being feared.

Jason knew better. He have to find Nico. Something in his body tells him that Nico is someone important to him. Jason just didn’t know why.

Was it because Jason felt a sense of responsibility to help Nico come to terms with his sexuality?

Was it because Jason considered Nico his friend and he never leave his friend lost?

That’s not it.

The fates had deem that they would be at the same place. This is his chance.

_I can’t let him go._

“So…” Nate finished straightening his sweatshirt. He gave Jason a sneer. “I hope you love musicals.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bright side!!!! Nico will come out in the next chapter!!! Key notes:
> 
> Why is nico there?  
> Who's the guy he's with?  
> Is he joining university for fun?  
> And Nate is actually a permanent character here... MY OC.... What Nate have got to do with this?


End file.
